Development of interactive devices for kids for entertaining and educational purposes is fast and new devices are being launched every day. These devices have various multimedia functions such as allowing access to the internet Devices such as computers, gaming consoles, telecommunication devices, such as phones and other handheld devices are more popular than ever and each new device has at least one multimedia and or telecommunication. the complexity of the devices also increases steadily and the devices available become more and more complex and more multifunctional. This evolutions also results in rapid update of the devices indicated above and renewal time for these instruments is from 18 months for the less costly instruments to 3-4 years for multimedia computers.
Development of multimedia devices for minors and disabled is also increasing and availability of computers specially designed for children and disabled are now available. This development is stimulated by the education industry as well as the gaming industry and has resulted in development of controllers for this group of individuals to operate more complex multimedia devices.